I'd Rather Be With You
by ShinuHoshi
Summary: complete5th CHAPTER OUT. NOT SELF INSERTED! With FANTASY.It just proves dat Sanzo can lab... Shows wat Sanzo feels... SanzoxOC... Dis is bout how Sanzo reacts to a woman's needs... & how he wil Xpres sumtin from his heart 4 D 1st time...
1. Girl of my imagination

Strong wind passed through

Leaves ruffling and making me blue

It's so quiet nowadays

Without nobody to make any noises

Red and orange combined through the skies

Reminding me of the our times

Didn't we used to watched this every eve

On our little trip

Now it's done and we've all part

And I have an empty heart

We have our normal lives now

Making me alone and down

"Stupid poem and dream." I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked around. My room's a mess. Clothes here and there. On my table was the food that they brought me last night. It hasn't been touched.

I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I removed my clothes and dumped it. Where? I don't have the slightest idea… I entered the filled tub. It's cold. I always take cold baths after I wake up. It helps me to wake up my nerves.

After that, I wiped my body with my towel and took my usual clothing form the cabinet. I put it on and I placed the towel on my head. I rubbed it to dry my hair. I placed the towel down on the table and picked up the comb. I brushed my golden locks and dropped the comb on the table.

I walked towards the door and went out. Every now and then, many people bow down when I pass by. You'll think I'm the most respected person here… but, that's the opposite. Whenever I'm far, they'd talk about me in the most unpleasant ways. They'd think I don't hear them… Stupid monks.

I walked towards the right side of the temple, which lead me to the large sakura tree. I leaned my back on the tree and closed my eyes. _Any minute now… I was expecting something and I now it'll come._

_"Help me."_

There it was. When I'm here by this tree, I always hear that voice. Someone's calling me and needing me. I did not know what this meant or what it was for or what it was supposed to do to me… but, somehow… I don't want to know what it was all about.

I opened my eyes and stared at the transparent figure in front of me. It was she again, the person calling me.

Her violet eyes, like mine, shows sadness and insecurity… It was translucent that she was hurt… physically and mentally.

Wind passed through us. Her black hair taken by the wind and flowing on her side. Her white sleeveless dress made waves… making her look like a goddess. 

_If only she was… no, do not even go there. She's a fragment of my imagination!_

I closed my eyes and erased what I just thought of… and when I opened my eyes… She was gone. I knew she would be… but a little part of me was still hoping that she wouldn't…

I stood straight and I walked towards the stairs down to the village.

"Good morning, Sanzo-sama." A voice greeted me.

I looked up. I was expecting an old monk but… "You're new here." I stated and he nodded at me with a smile as he climbed the last stair.

"I'm very glad to meet you." He told me. Excitement filled his voice. He offered a hand to me and I stared at it. "Oh." He said as he dropped his hand by his side.

I just stared at him. He wanted to say something… I could feel that… and by the looks of his face,… it'll take long.

"What is it?" I asked him as I crossed my arms on top of my chest. He jumped a little upon hearing my voice.

"My name is Zeon… a-and if you wish for anything, 'anything', please just call for me." With that, he bowed and ran towards the temple.

I shrugged and continued my way down to the village. I walked around. Looking here and looking there. _Maybe, I'll have a little drink._

I looked around for a nearby bar and with luck; I found one just across the street. I crossed the street and climb three stairs to get to the door… when I was right in front of the door I felt a heart that beats with mine. 

_"Help me."_

It was that voice… I opened the door and went in. Immediately, the heartbeat stopped and I only hear mine. I looked around as I walked in to find me a table. I took the one in the farthest corner and sat down on the wooden chair.

"What's your order?" A woman asked. I looked up to find an old woman asking me what my order was.

"Beer." I whispered as I looked back at the table. She left.

I know I heard the voice. I heard it loud and clear… and her heartbeat… it was the same one I feel when I'm asleep.

A large glass of beer fell on the table and I looked up. "Here." The old woman angrily said. I didn't mind her. I looked back at the table and I got a hold of my glass.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Someone screamed and it caught my attention. I looked up at the source of the noise.

"Let go." The one who screamed said in a monotone voice. It sent cold wind on my spine. It was the same voice that kept on calling me.

"Wait baby. Let's have fun. There's a vacant room upstairs… If you know what I mean." The drunken man said as the woman kept on tugging for her robed wrist.

"I know what you mean and no. I don't want to have fun." She said.

"Aaaaw. Don't be such a kill joy." The man said as he pulled the woman closer to him and making her fall on his lap.

"If you don't let me go… I'd kill your joy." She said on her monotone voice.

The man paled at what she just said. It made him angrier. He stood up and raised his hand that had the woman's wrist. The woman tiptoed because the man was tall.

"Such a fine lady." The man said as he placed his other hand on the woman's neck; choking her."

Then there was a gunshot. The man began to disappear and the woman dropped to her knees holding on to her neck.

"What the--?" The other men that are with the other man stood up and looked at where the shot was from. They slapped the table away and their way towards the owner of the gun... which was I, of course.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" They shouted.

I looked up at them. "Shooting…?" I sarcastically answered them.

One of them placed a hand on my chest and pulled me up by my robe.

"Why you…" I slapped his hand before he could even finish what he wants to say.

"Don't touch me…" I told them.

"And why not?" They asked.

'Click'

The man gulped and slowly walked away with the others. After a second, they were gone.

I placed my gun back into my robe.

"Thank you." A voice.

I turned around to look at the person but… I was met with violet eyes. I was stunned. I did not move… I did not blink… I did not breathe.

"Hello?" She waved my hands in front of me, which snapped me back to reality. I stared at her… She was smiling. Even after she was harassed… she was smiling at me.

"Hi." She greeted and I nodded. She was four inches smaller than me.,

"You're not very much of a talker." I nodded again.

"I'm Chiaki."

I nodded. "I'm…"

"Sanzo. I know." She smiled.

"Thank you for helping me."

"It's nothing." I replied.

"Umm… I f you don't have anything to do now… mind if we walk around?" She asked me.

"No." I answered and she frowned.

"I don't have plans." She smiled again. She removed her apron. She placed it on top of a table and pulled me out of the bar.

Actually, I didn't notice she was holding my hand until we stopped in front of a lake just around the corner of the bar. She let's go of my hand and pants after the running. I was used to running.

I stared at her. She looked at me, raised a brow, placed a hand on her hip and cocked her hip. "I don't bite, you know. Relax." She smiled as she walked towards the edge of a cliff and sits down on it. I followed her and I sat beside her.

"How old are you?" She asked as she stares at the lake.

"Old." She chuckled at my reply. "You?"

"Eighteen." She smiles… actually she's always smiling.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have any."

"What?" She looks at me.

"I don't have a home." She smiles and looks back at the lake.

"Then where do you stay?"

"Anywhere…"

_Is this why you've been calling me??? Are you really her? I can't believe you're real… and you're right in front of me. "Would you like to stay at the temple?" __What the hell__ am I doing?_

She stopped smiling and she looked at me… seriously. "You must be kidding…" She said.

"No, I'm not. I'm always serious."

Her face start to brighten up and slowly she smiles… and suddenly she jumped towards me, her arms around my neck. I dropped on the ground with her still on top of me.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Get off. You're heavy." No matter how much I enjoyed it… I was feeling sick on my stomach.

She gets off of me and stood up. I followed her. It means she wants to see the temple… now.

We climbed the stairs towards the temple.

We didn't talk… that is until we were about to reach the temple.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here…" She whispered.

"It's nothing." I said as I climbed the last step. I looked up at the temple. _Great.__ More monks. _

They were staring at me and the woman beside me. I walked towards them as I noticed that she began to hide behind me and clutching my robe on my back.

"She's going to stay here." I stated. Their mouth was wide open.

I started to walk and they opened a path for me to walk to towards the entrance of the temple. She was still behind me and now she was holding onto my arm.

We got inside and walked through the corners.

"Why were they looking at me like that?" I heard her ask.

"I've never brought a woman here." I told her. I heard her whisper 'oh' and she quickly let go of my arm. She walked side by side with me.

I stopped. "What?" She immediately asked.

"Here is your room." I stated as I opened the old-fashioned door. She mouthed 'o'.

She looked around.

"It's the only room, besides mine, that has a bed. My room is the next one." She looked at the next old-fashioned door and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"If you're in trouble… just make some loud noises." Then, I walked towards the next room. I opened the door and went in. I closed it tight. I heard her footsteps as she walked into the room and closed the door. Her footsteps stops and I heard the sound of the bed. I think she jumped into it in excitement.

I slightly smiled and I walked towards my bed and I went to sleep.

~~~~~

I felt a hand caressing my face. I opened my eyes. "Hello." Violet eyes greeted me. I sat up. I looked around. 

"Where am I?" I asked. She was sitting beside me and she's wearing a white robe.

"In the torture room…" She said evilly. I looked at her and raised a brow.

"In your room, stupid." She joked.

"This isn't my room." I looked around the room again. It was clean. The pile of robes and clothings on the floor was gone. There was no food on the table.

"I washed  your clothes and I took out the food." I looked at her.

"You stealth…?" It was a statement that turned out to be a question.

"No, I sneaked in." She smiled.

"It's the same."

"No, it is not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ah uh uh."

"What?"

"Never mind." She stood up from the bed. "Take a bath and dress up. I cooked breakfast." She then walked towards the door.

"You what?" I asked her as I stood up from the bed.

"I cooked real food." She then went outside and slides the door close.

As she said, I took a bath and dress up. I walked around and saw no monks. I walked towards where the monks eat. They were all there. Complete on the long table.

"Hi, Sanzo." I looked at my right side. Again, I met violet eyes.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"I cooked food for everyone. They said they only eat vegetables so I cooked vegetables." She smiled at me. I felt her hand with mine as she pulled me.

"So you know, I don't eat with the monks." I stated and she nodded. She pulled me towards the door on out right and pulled me out. There was a table beside the sakura tree.

"I saw the tree while I was cooking. I told them to get a table and two chairs." She lets go of my hand.

"What is this for?"

"We eat here." She smiled and pulled me towards the table.

"Sit." I sat down and she sat down right in front of me.

There were plates, forks, spoons, glasses with wine and a covered plate on the middle.

She opens it and reveals a vegetable cuisine with soup. There was already rice on the plate.

We ate. Her cooking was fantastic. We were about to start a conversation when…

"Sanzo-sama!" Someone called for me.

"What?!" I glared at the monk.

"The high council calls for you."

I stood up and looked at her. "I will be back tomorrow morning." I told her and she nodded at me. I turned to the monk and glared at him. "Don't touch her." I whispered as I walked pass by him. He gulped and followed me.

~~~~~

_I better__ clean this up. I told myself as soon as I couldn't see him anymore. __Why I'm doing this…? I do not know… Maybe because he took me in._

_He'll__ be back tomorrow… what am I supposed to do until tomorrow? I asked myself as I finish washing the dishes that we used. I dried my hand into my robe and I walked outside of the temple. I approached the sakura tree and leaned my back into it._

"Hi." The voice startled me and I jumped a little. I turned to who it was. It was a boy, he was the same age as me.

"Hi." I greeted back.

"I'm Zeon."

"I'm Chiaki. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him.

"Are you Sanzo-sama's fiancée?" My heart jumped at the question.  
  


"N-no. Why do you ask?"

"Because you called him Sanzo."

I raised a brow at his answer. "His name is Sanzo."

"Yes, but everyone calls him Sanzo-sama."

"Oh, but he doesn't mind me calling him Sanzo."  
  


"Right! That's the point! Do you have a secret relationship with him?"

"NO!"

"You're clueless. Aren't ya?" He asked and I nodded. "Figures."

"You see… Sanzo-sama never and I do mean never mingle with anybody."

I think my jaw dropped by the way he's looking at me.

"He shouts at anyone who enters his room… and even worse when anyone who touches him…"

"But you entered his room and held his hand…"

"I… I don't know…"

The day passed and we talked about 'him'. Zeon told me so many things about him…

I awaited his arrival as I slept into the room that he lends me.

~~~~~

I opened my eyes. It was still dark and noisy. It was raining and thunder was echoing through the halls of the temple. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It must be four or five in the morning. I can hear some monks talking outside of the room.

I took a bath and got dressed with the white robe that is in the cabinet… and of course what women's wear under their clothes…

I walked into the halls and I got into the entrance of the temple. I stood there, staring the top of the stairs. I know he wouldn't come… He hates rain… and he wouldn't let the rain touch him. Besides, he'll get sick. Even though I knew that… I still stood there and imagining him standing there.

I blinked. My mind was playing tricks on me. I ran towards the stairs. He looked at me.

"I'm back." I heard him say and I smiled.

"Okaeri." I think he smiled at me but I'm not sure… Zeon told me that he never smiles.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"No. You're very early."

"Great."

Suddenly…

"SANZO!!!" He fainted and I caught him but he was too heavy for me so I sat down on the ground with him into my arms.

"Help! Zeon!!!"

~~~~~

We managed to get him inside. Fortunately, Zeon heard me scream. They changed his robe and placed him on the bed. I heard them talking about why he was on the rain. They said they've never seen him wet himself into the rain.

I began to think too but I easily forgot about it as I saw a monk bring in the cold water in a small bowl. I took it from him and smiled at him. I slid the door open and went inside. The monk outside slides the door close.

I placed the bowl into the small table beside his bed. I took the towel, fold it and squeeze the excess water. I rubbed into his pale face. He was burning with fever due to the rain. I brushed his hair away from his face.

His chest was rising up and down under the thick blanket that I recommended. I cupped his cheeks and he moaned. I quickly moved my hand away from him. I took the towel and placed it into the bowl and squeeze the excess. I kept on repeating this until I got tired and fell asleep.

~~~~~

I opened my eyes. I immediately sat up as I realize my position… My head was on top of his chest and my arms around his neck while he was… hugging me. His hands fell as I sat up and he moaned. I panicked and was about to stand up when.

"Where are you going?" I heard his voice. I turned to look at him. His eyes were half open.

"I was just leaving…"

"Why?"

"……………………"

"I see. Then there's no reason for you to leave…?" She nodded and yawned.

"It's two in the morning." He said and I looked at him, questioning.

"I have an alarm clock."

He moves to the other side of the bed and still looking at me. I questioningly looked at him.

"Well? You can't sit sleeping."

I looked at him with saucer eyes.

"I won't do anything to you. I don't bite, you know."

"Hey! That's my line!" I pointed at him.

Then, he reaches for my hand and got a hold of my wrist. He pulled me into the bed.

"See? Did you die?" He was being sarcastic.

"No." I said as I looked at his chest, which was currently right in front of me, so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Great. Let's go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and I could feel his body temperature… I was merely three inches away from his body.

"You're so hot." I whispered.

"Of course…" He startled me. "I have a fever remember?"

I looked up at him. "Sanzo?"

"Mmmm?" His eyes were still closed.

"Why did you walk into the rain??? They told me that you hate rain…" He didn't twitch.

"Sanzo…" I whispered. "Mou. Don't pretend. I know you're still awake!" I pretended that I was angry.

Suddenly my body tensed up as I felt his arms surrounding my waist and his hand on my back. He pulled me closer to him. His other arm was under his head.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

He didn't answer. I felt his body closer and closer… his head was resting above mine. I breathed roughly and I was beginning to feel my temperature rising.

"Sanzo!!!" I shouted.

"I wanted to come back as soon as possible…"

"W-why?"

"I wanted to be with you…"

"What?!"

"Let's go to sleep… I'm tired." 

"but…" I felt his breathing go slower. He was asleep.

He smells awfully good. I placed a hand on top of his chest and my other hand around his waist and my hand on his back. I moved closer and closed my eyes. It was so comfortable… It felt so right…

~T~B~C~


	2. Leaving without a trace

I watched as the trees, through where I was passing by, swayed and made whispering sounds that traveled through my ears…

The High Council summoned me this morning. 

I could almost feel my blood rising when I was disturbed from my sleep… well, our sleep… They said it was urgent. I whispered some curses and sat up. I stood up from my side of the bed. I turned to look at the woman I was sleeping with a while ago.

Fortunately, she didn't wake up. She must have woke up last night to check on me… and thanks to that my fever is gone. I think she felt my gone presence, for she slowly curled up herself. It must have been cold. It was just five in the morning.

I sighed. I wanted to sleep more, stay with her and watch her sleep… but I also have to do my work… Why must they summon me in a Thursday morning?!

I hope she will not be mad if she wakes up without me on the bed or worse… without the temple's premises.

I turned around and looked around the room. It's all clean now… thanks to her. The room is wide… The bed is attached to the wall and thirty inches away from the sidewall. The cabinet is on the opposite side; beside it is the door for the bathroom, next to that is a small chair where my towel is placed and a medium sized round table on the middle.

I looked down on my clothes. I was wearing white sleeveless and loose black pants. I sighed and took a bath.

I got around the temple and was in my usual robe. Monks greeted me here and there… not exactly greet… maybe more of a bow and good mornings then they leave…

I found my way to the entrance to the temple. I saw the second highest monk, which is an old man, and he nodded at me. I approached him.

"Tell them not to tell her of my location. I am just on a walk. Clear?" I commanded and the old man nodded. I walked pass by him and walked down the steps of the cement stairs.

~~~~~

_There was a blonde man standing beside a sakura tree… He has his eyes close and he seems to waiting for something or someone. _

_"Help me." A voice whispered._

_He opens his eyes… violet gaze stumbled through a silhouette figure. He seems to be smiling at the woman and she smiles back at him._

_His eyes show longing for the woman in front of him… It seems the man has fallen for the silhouette figure._

"Aaagh." I breathed in as I sat up from my bed. I blinked and my breathing seemed too hard and fast. I looked around. It was definitely not my room._ It's definitely not mine. I looked down. '__Definitely' not my bed.___

Then a flash of picture entered my mind. I looked at my side and there was nothing. I stood up from the bed and walked outside the room. As I close the door, I look from my right to left… making sure that no one sees me… Man, how big an issue it will be if they find me lurking on the cave of wonders…

I took my right path that, from my memory, leads to the great hall.

I walked and found no one by the hall.

I'm now standing at the great hall, but no one seems to be around at the moment. I walked towards the entrance of the temple. There were a couple of monks outside and a very familiar face welcomed me with a smile.

"Zeon!"  Cheerfully greeted and he smiled at me.

"Hello. You seem to be looking for something." He stated and I nodded.

"Have you seen Sanzo?" I asked and he shook his head, understandably, saying no.

"Oh." A large package seemed to be thrown at my back.

"Come and join us." He gleefully said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I looked at his back and saw some monks sitting on the ground with their eyes closed and the Buddha sit.

"We're meditating. Come," He offers me a hand. "it will help you to concentrate and force out your ki." I raised a brow.

"Ki??"

"Yes. It's your inner strength and… umm…" He animatedly smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know…" He offered me his hand again and I took it.

"Sure, why not…?"

~~~~~

The day swiftly passed by and there was still no sign of him.

I'm currently standing beside the sakura tree… my eyes closed and savoring the scent of the fresh wind that blows through my face and my long black wavy hair.

Suddenly, a picture of a blonde man and a silhouette figure appeared from the back of my mind. I opened my eyes and the image quickly disappeared. I blinked. _What the hell__ was that? I asked myself. I looked around and no one was around._

I sighed and walked my way to my room.

~~~~~

I woke up the next day and went wondering through the temple's ground. I still didn't find him… I even asked Zeon and he said he hasn't seen his either.

My worries grew as times passed by and no one seems to be paying attention that he was missing.

At lunch, they called me to eat but I just smiled at them and sat on the last step of the stairs. _I'm__ waiting for you. I whispered as the winds blew… I was hoping they would deliver the message to him… wherever he may be…_

Days passed by or to be exact four days… He hasn't showed up yet… I slept all by myself every night… well, if you call closed eyes and mind traveling…

I grew suspicious, as it has been a week since he left. I know I was the only one who doesn't know anything about his where abouts. Everyone is calm and smiling while me… I'm get a white hair every hour.

I'm not whining about anything… it's just that… I live here to don't I? I'm supposed to know something too right??? A-and they see how worried I am… 

It was a thursday night that I decided that I have the right to know. I looked for Zoen and I found him just a hall before my room.

"Zoen?" He turned around to face me.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Sanzo?" I commanded him to tell me with my voice.

"I don't know." He answered coolly.

"I do have a right to know."

"I really don't know. Believe me."

"How should I believe you when I can see right through your eyes that your lying?"

He chuckled. "You're a very interesting woman."

"I know."

"He was called by the High Council last thursday."

"Why didn't anybody tell me???"

"Sanzo-sama told us not to tell you."

"Oh." I was glad to know that he was okay… I was sad to know that he left… I'm mad to know that he wanted it to be a secret and kill me with worrying!!!

"Don't tell him that I told you okay? He'll surely kill me."

I smiled at him and he turned to leave. I bowed my head and sighed. I walked towards my room and sat at the bed. I lay down and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for nearly an hour. My mind was blank… I didn't know what to think of…

I couldn't sleep… I stood up from the bed and went out of my room. I looked from my left top to right and tiptoed towards the next room. I slid the door open and slide it close. I walked towards the bed and lay down on it… _Sanzo…__ I fell asleep…_

~~~~~

_Fire.___

_It sputtered in the oil lamps that hung distant and solitary in the windows and entryways of her people's homes. It spat and hissed as it licked at the pitch-coated torches bracketing road intersections and gates. It glowed through breaks in the leafy branches of the ancient oak and hickory where glassed lanterns lined the treelanes. Bits and pieces of flickering light, the flames were like tiny creatures that the night threatened to search out and consume._

_Fire.___

_It glowed redly out of nowhere, where clouds of black smoke came there and there and there. For weeks now, the rumbling had sounded from deep within the earth, dissatisfied, purposeful, a building up of pressure that would eventually demand release._

_Fire.___

_A young woman watched it spread throughout the continent from the edge of the terrace of a castle. She was holding a staff with a blue oval stone embedded on top of it. She gripped it tightly on her hands and placed it on top of her heart. She bowed and placed her forehead on top of the staff._

_Soon, a whispering voice could be heard from her. She was saying weird languages that sounded like 'kiblu mayana kilefu griana plafei teristru'. She kept on repeating these words and then..._

_She lifted her head slowly... dropping the staff, which no longer holds the blue stone…_

_Fire.___

_"I am…" She whispered as she glared at the blistering fire. "Aqkie Affaun. Ruler of the water, wind and sky." She declared. Immediately, a gush of water with wind surrounded her in a whirl. She slowly disappeared and without a trace, a softly trace of wind whispered…_

_"I will be back…"_

"Aaagh." I breathed in as I woke up from the dreadful dream. I sat up and blinked.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

There was this blonde man facing me. His body was on my left side, one arm at my right and one at my left.


	3. Back and on top

"What happened?" a voice asked.

There was this blonde man facing me. His body was on my left side, one arm at my right and one at my left.

I blinked, realizing his position, which was uncomfortable. My vision widens and I saw his full face. He was familiar… the same triangular shaped face… golden locks of hair… perfect nose… red-very-kissable lips, which were dry… and a pair of violet orb… I blinked.

"Sanzo…" I whispered… and he nodded, not taking his eyes away from mine.

At that moment, I wanted to jump at him… I wanted to enfold him like a cuddly toy bear… I wanted to feel his body touching mine… his arms around me… feeling his heartbeat with mine… hearing his soft breathing on my ears… and his lips locked with mine… but something was stopping me from doing all of these… what it was…? I am, very soon, about to reveal…

"Where have you been…?" I asked in a monotone voice, as I looked directly into his eyes... I saw something flicker in his eyes… What could it be? His eyes were moving but not away from my eyes… His eyes were trembling… all of a sudden, it hit me… it was fear. What it was for…? I don't have a single idea…

"Where have you been?" I repeated… and yet he didn't give me a respond…

I removed his hand on my right side and I placed my feet down on the floor… with a soft sigh, I stood up and walk towards the door… but as I was in the middle of the room… I can still feel his eyes on me. I turned to look at him. He was standing and staring at me… his usual face still plastered.

"Why didn't you tell me..?"

"I mean… I do have a right to know, don't I?" My voice a little shaky when I said the word 'I'.

I fisted my hands on my side…

"I do live…" I stopped… realizing what I was saying… 'live?' I shook my head and smiled.

"That's it… That's just it." I heard his footsteps and I looked up at him. He was slight closer now… but not close enough to get in touch with me.

"I'm only borrowing a room here… No, wait. I'm just occupying it for a while…" I chuckled.

"Yeah… That's it. Just occupying……" Every word trembled…

I felt tears coming but I held my head high and pushed away the tears… I didn't… no, I don't want him to see me crying. Never.

He moves closer to me and I took a step back… and back… and back… Then, I felt the cold cement against my back… and he was so close. When he was just a step closer, I ran towards the door and forcefully slid it open… I ran and ran and ran… Tears were now running down my cheeks… I heard some monks whispering but I didn't care… Something was throbbing at my chest…

~~~~~

I stared at her eyes as she jolted up from the bed.

"What happened?" I asked her in a soft voice.

Her violet eyes focused on my violet eyes and it seems she was examining me… _Gods!__ You don't know how much I waited for this day! And how much I wished she wouldn't be angry… __Well, who wouldn't be?! You left her all alone one night after you drag her to your bed and she was left with nothing as you were gone in just… what… A WEEK! _

I was talking, no… scolding at myself again… I've been doing this for the past… hmmm…. Oh nothing much, just since the minute I left the temple! Damn it! I'm going mental!

Her eyes soon traveled through my face, to my hair and to my lips and through my eyes… Then, I shivered… _She's__ angry… Her eyes were fixed directly through my eyes._

"Where have you been…?" She asked me in a very unusual tone of voice. For the first time, and I don't know why, I felt fear…

"Where have you been…?" She repeated and I intentionally did not respond…

She pushed my hand away from her right side and I pulled it… She stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped on the middle and I stood up from the bed…I stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" At that question… I suddenly felt, somewhat, weak.

Why was she so angry…? I don't know what's wrong with her… Women… but… how come I'm worried… I've never been worried like this… except when Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were about to get toasted… but those are different. She wasn't in any danger, yet he's worried… What has this woman done to me… A minute, I'm the cold-oh-don't-or-you-get-it-and-regret kind and then I'm the worried-tense-fears-weak-beg type… What is this…?

"I'm only borrowing a room here… No, wait. I'm just occupying it for a while…" That woke me up from my trance… She chuckled.

"Yeah… That's it. Just occupying……"  _What the hell is she saying?!_

I took a step closer and she moves back… I continued and she backs up… I saw fear on her eyes… what that was for…? I don't have a single idea…

As I was just a step closer, she ran towards the door and slid the door open… I stared at where she disappeared… I felt a thunder struck my heart…_ She was crying…_

~~~~~

I was, again, sitting at the stairs… I wasn't crying anymore. Somehow, I got a hold of myself.

I did not have any thoughts… My mind was completely blank. I stared blindly at the stairs that goes down. Blank… For the first time in a week, … my mind was blank.

For the first time in a week, I was not thinking… I was not having scary thoughts… I was not threatening myself… I was not killing myself with wonder and wariness… I was not groping my own neck… I was not thinking of what will happen next, tomorrow or the next days… and for the first time this week… I wasn't thinking of him.

I closed my eyes as a soft wind passed by me and moving my long hair on my back… I was getting hot. I opened my eyes, stood up, look at the skies, sigh and walked back to the temple.

Some monks were staring at me… for the past happenings… the running through the halls… I let them stare and I walk pass by them.

~~~~~

I sat down at the chair beside my round table. Knocking myself to death by 'banging' my head at the table. My hands crumpling my robes at my lap.

_Stupid.__ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I stopped the banging… I was starting to get a headache… My forehead on the table and me staring at the wood in front of me. __I should reconcile. I clearly stated to myself. I, somehow, got my head up and I searched for something. I found it at the side of my bed. I stood up and picked it up._

I sat down at the chair again. I placed a paper and a pen on top of the table and stared at it. I started scribbling on the paper. I stopped and read it. I tore, crumpled it and threw it away. I started to write again, read, tear, crumples, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw… write, read, tear, crumple, throw…

After fourteen repeats, I got it done. I read it and nodded. I folded it and placed it inside my robe.

I stood up and approached the door. I walked out and walked to the next door… I took the paper from inside my robe and placed it in front of the door. I sighed and walked away, to the other direction.

~~~~~

"Zeon!" I shouted and the person I was referring to turned around… and for the first time, I noticed what he looks like. He has blue eyes, a circular face and very red lips. 

He smiles at me and I returned it. He approached me… "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey," I said back. Actually, it was more of a question. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh. Just sweeping the fallen leaves." 

"Can I help?" I asked. I needed something to distract me for a while… away from him… away from Sanzo…

He smiles. "That would be great!" He hands me a broom, out of nowhere, and proceeded with his sweeping.

After about, I think, hours and hours and hours of sweeping… I gave in with a yawn. I looked up at the sky.

It was red-orange. Another day ends. Zeon turns to me. "You better go rest. I'll finish these up." He smiles and I nodded with a nod. I gave him the broom and proceeded to my room.

I touched the door when I looked down. I cocked my head and leaned down to pick up the thing. I straighten up… It was a paper. I unfolded it and stared at the 'very' neat handwriting.

__

_Hn__._

__

_Sanzo.__ I quickly thought. I sighed._

_I did not understand what you were acting…_

__

_ACTING?! HOW DARE HE!_

__

_I've__ never seen someone, well maybe except one, react like how you did._

__

_Who's__ the other?_

__

_I was surprised and a 'little' curious of why you would say those words._

__

_Still arrogant.___

__

_I was used to just leaving and when I come back nothing changes in my world._

_I s he being poetical or just coincidence??? Whatever._

__

_So__, the main purpose of this is to ask you on a dinner…_

_He's actually asking?! Zeon said he usually commands…_

__

_It's__ a reconciliation thing… I think._

__

_Reconciliation??? After me going through all of those?! He expects me to show up?!!!_

_I will wait for you at the main hall. Nine._

__

_I will wait… I 'will' be there._

__

_Oh! The nerves of this guy!_

I rolled my eyes and entered my room. There was no second thoughts. I'm not showing up.

I slept.

I groaned. Someone was knocking at the door. I stood up from the bed and slid the door open.

"Zeon?! Do you know what time it is?!" I half shouted. He was frowning. I was surprised. This was the first time he didn't smile at me. 

"What?!" I irritatingly asked.

"I should be the one asking you! Do you know what time it is?!" He shouted at me. He was somehow… disappointed.

"It's two in the morning!" I answered him. He grunted and I felt him grab my wrist. He dragged me.

"Let go!" I protested as I tried to break free but he was determined.

After a while, he stopped… he pulled me and pushed me. I rolled my eyes and looked up. My eyes widen. I was on the main hall…

There was a small round table on the middle and a certain blonde monk sitting on a chair with his head bowed down. I placed a hand in front of my mouth.

"He's here." I felt a cold voice from my back.

"We should take him to his room…" Zeon commanded… He was still disappointed.

He walked towards the sleeping monk and I followed him. Zeon placed an arm around the sleeping monk waist and he placed the sleeping monk's arms around his neck. He walked past by me. I just followed behind him… We remained silent.

He stopped and I looked up. He needed me to open the door of the room… and I did. I entered first and was standing beside the bed. Zeon came forth and commanded me to take the sleeping monk's other arm… and I did.

Suddenly, the sleeping monk's weight was fully shifted to me. I fell on the bed with him on top of me. Our feet were out of the bed but the legs were on.

I felt my cheeks turn hot. "Zeon!" I shouted. I heard the door slid shut. My heartbeat began to beat fast.

"Sanzo…?" I whispered to his ear. "Sanzo…?" I repeated. He moves a little but he was still on top of me… his legs move… parting mine and one of his knee on the middle. I felt myself getting more hotter.

"I tried…" He whispered and I shivered… His voice was so deep… it was different from his usual tone of voice.

"But you didn't come…" I felt guilt stabbing my heart…

"I waited."

"But you didn't come…" He snuggled to my neck. I got Goosebumps… I kept silent…

"I'm drunk…" He whispers through my neck. _If he continues that…__ I might not contain myself… "Stay with me tonight?" He asked…_

He moves. His hands were now on each side of my head… Our legs alternating… He didn't seem too heavy now…

"Is that a yes?" He asks… _Gods!__ Don't do that!_

I felt him shiver… He was cold… but I couldn't get the blanket… he was on top of me and he was drunk. I sighed… I placed a hand around his waist and the other one on his back. He snuggled even more to my neck. I placed a leg on top of his…

Immediately, I felt him gave out a relieved exhale…

Silently, I smiled and closed my eyes… It felt so comfortable… 

Even though I don't know why he's like this only to me… 

I don't care… and I wouldn't… 

Even though I don't know why he took me here… 

I won't care… I never will…

As long as he's near… 

That's all I care… him.


	4. How, When, Where

I have been staring at her since I woke up… probably… two hours ago. I didn't feel the time pass. I was too amazed by her clean and smooth face. She moves about when I move a little farther from her skin… I do not want to provoke myself… When I'm content from the little space that separates us, I close my eyes and then I'll feel her body brushing against mine again. She even snuggles more closely than the last time.

I sighed in defeat. I've been trying to contain myself of hugging her to death because of the hormones rushing inside my body. I felt her hand on my waist, I stiffened… her hand curved through my waist, and her palms were on my back… she pulls me closer, her other hand on my chest.

I don't know what this woman has that no other I've ever met or seen compares to her… or even level up to what she is. She has a strong will; do what she pleases without second thoughts, strong mind; understand things in her own way, strong heart; she doesn't cry, a strong magnetic force that magnetize people to her… and a strong charm… an irresistible one.

She's very different as I can see for the past weeks that she have lived with me…

I think she's a woman with a though courage to break… she even had the courage to stood me up! The highest ranked monk! Well, a corrupt one… and a very not-very-monk-like…

She moans… and snuggles to my chest… I haven't notice earlier, her head was currently resting on top of my right arm. 

I can't think of any answer to my questions… the question was 'how' and 'when' and 'where' she had easily gotten my trust, my words, entered my life… entered my entire being and even my very soul.

I lifted my hand and brushed it to her face. I wonder how the hell she could have made me like this… when did she have tamed me… and where did she made me give up my walls… 

Most of all… How, When and Where she melted my ice barriers… the barrier that had been up since the death of my master… the barrier that helped me to battle enemies… the barrier that I never allowed anybody to trespass to… but she did.

I rounded my left arm around her waist and called her, "Hey… Wake up." I whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened, she stared at my chest and, I think she blushed, looked straight into my eyes.

"Hi." She greeted me with a crooked smile.

I leaned closer to her and let my wet lips brush with her dry ones. She arched a brow and her eyes were enormous…

"Hn." I replied with her greeting.

"What was that?"

"A morning kiss."

"I know… but why?"

"I don't know… I just felt like it."

"Oh… What time is it?"

"I don't have an idea."

"Should we get up?"

"We have to go to the village market."

"Whai?"

"Because… I have to buy you new clothes."

"Oh. But I really don't require to buy… I'm all right with the robes and—"

"No. I insist. I never take no for an answer. Monks don't take you dangerously because they think you a Tony."

"A tony?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to prove them that I'm not a 'tony'?" She moaned.

"Well… no, but I want you to. Come on."

She sat up and I followed her. I was the first one out of bed and I walked to the bathroom. I touched the door's frame when she called me…

"Sanzo…" I turned to look at her…

"Why do I have to be dangerous?"

"You have to be dangerous so that nobody will dare touch you and you'll need that in order for them to take that I'm bedding you…"

"Oh…"

I entered the bathroom and I heard her shriek, "BEDDING?!"

"SANZO!" She shouted at me and I heard her footsteps nearing the door. I grinned.

"I'll be out quickly. Then you can take your turn… Or do you prefer taking bathing with me?" I grinned even more… She was silent…

~~~~~

As I said, I quickly finished bathing… I wore a black loose pants and a blue tee shirt. She goes in without looking at me, she was still blushing and she came out after twenty minutes.

"What are you wearing?" I asked as I investigate his clothes from head to toe and back. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a pink-loose-long-sleeves blouse.

"It's what I was wearing when I first came here." She explained and I mouthed 'o'. I approached her and she smiled at me. I slid the door open and let her go out first.

~~~~~

We walked past the looks of the monks…

Gossips quickly spreads… even the village might know.

She was holding onto the crook of my elbow… both hands were slightly gripping my arm… and she was hiding behind me… I sighed. I never expected this…

~~~~~

As we got out of the temple, I heard her sigh… a very relieved sigh. She lets go of my arm and walks by my side. She glanced up at me and smiles… I nodded at her and we proceeded on going down the steps of the temple…

Luckily, when we got into the village… nobody stared.

I picked out a store where I heard was a famous store of women's clothing.

I opened the door and we went in.

I looked around.

"May I help you sire?" I looked at the source of the voice… It was a young woman. From her physical, er, structures… she was at least the same age as her…

I pushed her into the young woman. "Anything that will fit and look good on her, either formal or informal." The young woman nodded at me and I think she even winked at me……… Women.

I spotted a chair and I sat down…

I waited…

Waited…

Argh… waited.

"What do you think?" I heard a voice and I looked up. It was the young woman and I looked at the one beside her.

I think I was drooling… who wouldn't be? She's wearing a 'short' shorts and tight fitting sleeveless, which is showing her cleavage…

I looked up to her eyes… there was hope and waiting on her eyes. "You look perfect." She smiled gleefully. She then bent down and picked up four bags of clothing. 

"It's too much…" She told me.

"No, it's not much… I believe it'll only be sixty pieces… and you need more… and put those down."

She did put the bags down and looked at me. "It will be brought up to the temple so no need to carry them." I explained and she nodded with a smile.

"Let's go." I offered my hand to her and she took it. Then she turned to the young woman.

"Oh, and don't even think of winking at him again… nor anything that has to do with him." She smiled. "Let's just say he already has things to take care of." She turned to smile at me.

I sighed… a very happy sigh.

~~~~~

We've been walking around the village and we haven't decided where to stop for a while… I was totally exhausted with those men slobbering, looking intently, staring at her legs and eventually going up to her br--... I should leave that at that.

"Where do you want to stay for a while…?" And as if she read my thoughts… she glanced up at me.

"I don't know… I was hoping you would tell me." She nodded.

"Let's go to anywhere with food." She stated.

Somehow,… she wounded like someone I know… "Of course."

I lead her to a famous restaurant… it wasn't elegant but it has great quality when it comes to food.

We seated at the center of the place… it was the only table vacant. I pulled her seat and let her be comfortable before I sat on my own.

A man soon came and, again as much as I hate it and want to prevent it, he was looking at her… with lust. I was just about to bring out my gun when…

"Please stop looking at me or you could keep staring in exchange for you eyes being pulled out by me. Choose." She smiled at him and he turned pale. I nearly smiled at that.

"I'll have two beers." I told the man in a very irritated voice.

"I think I'll have that too…" I looked at her.

"What?!" She asked me… as if she didn't know why.

"I do have a right to drink."

"Whatever." 

The man came after a short while, he placed the beers in front of us and two glasses.

I poured the beer into my glass and she did too. We placed the bottles down and took our glasses. She was intently staring at it.

"Have you ever drunk alcoholic things before?" She looked up at me and smiled… she then stares back at the glass… I take that as 'no, I haven't and what the heck is this thing? It looks like slime. Eeew.'.

~~~~~

"Let's go back to the temple… You're drunk!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you perfectly are."

"I said, I am not."

"I said, let's go back to the temple."

"Will we continue drinking there?"

No. "Yes, we will."

"Then let's go!"

~~~~~

"I thought you weren't drunk?" I quizzically looked at her.

"I am not. I'm just dizzy coz it'z my firzt time to drink."

"That's the same."

"No it's not."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to take a bath."

~~~~~

I looked at her as she played with the bubbles on the bathtub. I was crouching down so my face was just the same level as hers.

She turned to me with serious eyes.

"Truthfully Sanzo, I'm really not drunk. I promise." She smiled at me again.

"Whatever."

"Sanzo?" She looked down into the tub.

"Thank you for taking me in… and buying me clothes… and being nice to me…"

Nice? Since when have I been nice to other people?

"And for taking care of me."

"It's nothing…"

"But… why did you take me in?"

"I felt like it."

"Oh…"

"And thank heavens I listened to that feeling."

She looked up to me and smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Then I felt her arms around my neck… hugging me close… I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes…

I felt the how's, when's an where's filling up my mind again… Like… How ever did this woman made him so… so vulnerable… When did she made him feel like this was forever… and Where was the spot that she touched that made me so soft…

"Are you nice to me because you want to bed me?" She suddenly asked, I pulled my head from her neck and faced her.

"No. I'm going to bed you because I'm nice." She chuckled at that reply. "and,"

"I'm going to bed you because I want you to be mine."

------------------------------------------------------ next chapter is filled with mild sex


	5. How to begin with transforming you and I...

I stared at her eyes… those beautiful violet eyes, just like mine… except that her eyes are so pure, innocent, radiant, and always filled with laughter. I leaned down to kiss her nose and took a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled again.

This woman is always smiling… always laughing… always so fun to be with. I don't know why heaven ever let me have this woman or even let my eyes lay on hers… but… she's still innocent. So innocent that I'm afraid to touch her.

Not the innocent type that doesn't know anything about how this filthy world goes. No, not like that. She's… I dunno… young. Yes, she's young. Too young. She's still unknown to the world that I live in. The world that I hate… the world that my mind race through…

Could I really 'corrupt' such a young one? Could I blacken her name and mind? I really shouldn't… I know. I know I am not to do it… not for her. I am not worthy to color her world… worse… to color her world red with blood and black… the color of my soul.

She smiles again and looks straight into my eyes. Her eyes were moving with worry… Was I that transparent? Since when? … Oh yeah, since the day she looked into my eyes and vice versa.

Innocent… yet beautiful… I'm tempted… and it's a bad sign…

Why? Because I might be the cause of her downfall… Her death. I couldn't take that… I wouldn't…

I nodded at her, reassuring her that I was okay. She leaned closer to me and placed her chin on top of my shoulders. She hugged me even closer and I smelled her hair… Smells like smoke. I mentally chuckled. Note to self: Never smoke around her.

I stood up and brought her along. I reached for the towel on the chair and draped it around her small body. I let her go and let her stand in front of me but her hands were still resting on my shoulders. I placed my hands around her waist. I lifted her from the tub and placed her down on the floor.

Without a word, I placed my other hand under her knees and lifted her up. She gently leaned her head into my chest. I carried her like a bride out to the room. I gently placed her down on the bed and without letting her go… I followed and lay on top of her.

She opened her eyes and stared deeply into my eyes. I felt her hands burning my cheeks… softly caressing it. Her thumb massaged my cheekbones and her fingers trailed up into my temple. Her hands moved into my bangs and hanging hair, she pushed them back. By then, she could clearly see my face… Every angle and every curve.

Then, I felt being pulled… pulled closer and closer into her face. Soon, my lips found hers. Her eyes closed and soon I followed.

Her lips were warm, the warmest one I've ever tasted, sweet and soft. I couldn't help myself… I licked her lips, wishing for an entrance… she didn't respond. I moved my right hand from her side into her waist, down to her hips and… She gasped, even though I haven't reached for it.

I took the entrance and explored her warm cave with my tongue. She moaned… soon, her hands left my face and traveled down from my shoulders to my waist. She encircled her hands into my waist into my back and pulled me down to her. With her pulling, I couldn't control my weight and I placed all my weight on her… She didn't respond…

I heard her moan again… I figured out that she didn't know how to respond. I smiled a little. I ordered my tongue to lick hers… and it did. She took her cue and responded to it.

As this continued, I could not hear any noises… I cannot hear any thing from outside of the room… I even forgot we were in my room. I could not feel a thing except for her hands that were currently traveling around my upper body and her roaming tongue with mine.

I cannot hear myself… I couldn't feel my breathing and I can't hear it… but… I could hear her moaning… I can hear her breathing and I feel it blowing into my face… I could see her in my eyes… I can remember every moves and noise she made…

Most of all… I could hear her heart beating with the same rhythm with mine. Our hearts made the same music to my ears… I could hear them thump at the same time… I can hear it responding to my heart's beat. I could feel it melting and absorbing mine…

I pulled back and I panted… She was too and she was all sweaty. She smiled at me… I wanted to kiss her again because of that wicked smile… but I maintained my position… waiting for her to tell me if she wanted this or not… I waited for her to tell me that she wants me to stay by her side and never leave her.

I couldn't wait… Patience wasn't one of my best virtues. "We can stop, you know." I told her and she giggled. I raised a brow.

"I know. I was thinking that." She whispered to me and I felt my heart sank into the deepest of the seven seas.

Thoughts raced through my mind… in and out of my ears. I remained still and placed my calm face.

"I was wondering…" She continued. "Maybe we should do this some other day." Some other day?! GOOD! That doesn't mean she wants me to leave… does it?

"Hm?"

"I meant that we should get to know each other first and we should spend time with each other." She smiled at me… It was saying something like 'don't-worry-too-much-you-look-funny'… but at that time, I didn't got that message… My mind was too busy. "Well?" She wanted us to stop yet she wanted my opinion about it…

"We could do that." I told her and her face brightened up. 

She hugged me and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to leave you." I smiled at that… I was very very very relieved.

"What's you real name?" I asked her… stupid question but I got to ask.

She giggled… "I knew you'd be asking that." She pushed me away and our eyes met… I started to feel fear… what if she didn't wanted to be ask of it…? "Fuurein." She smiled at me. "Weird isn't it.? Ugly too." She sighed.

I moved my right hand on her chin and faced her to meet me. "It's not weird… It's unique… and I happen to like it." She nodded at me. "Wind spirit? Spirit wind?"

"It's Fuurein." She giggled and I raised a brow. "It was supposed to be Fuu or wind and rain as in water drops from the clouds… but I kept misspelling it that it turned out r-e-i-n."

I mouthed 'o'. She giggled again. "And what was the reason you didn't tell me of it?"

"Because I suspected you'll make fun of it like the other's." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Then you should have told me earlier… You should've noticed that I'm not and never going to be like the others."

She laughed. "Yes, I kinda noticed that." She kept laughing. I just examined her… beautiful. "Sorry… So, that was why you never called me by Chiaki?"

I shook my head. "I despise the name. I don't know why but I know I never liked it."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Should we sleep now?" I asked her since I could see that her eyes were sleepy and she nodded. I rolled off of her and laid beside her. I laid into my side so I would be facing her. She snuggled closer to me and placed both her hand on top of my chest.

My right hand was now under her head, again, and my left hand never leaving the curve of her waist into her back.

"You smell like the bath soap." She whispered and soon followed by a light yawn.

"Like you."

She yawned again. "Yes, like me…"

I studied her position and her light breathing… She slept like a guardian angel… I closed my eyes and for once after my long search of something I thought I would never find in this life that I have now… I was enormously happy… because I found her… 

This was just a new start… for me… and for her… I could feel that we'll be together for quite a long time… and I don't have any objection to that… if anybody did I'm sure I'll find a way or two to make them change their minds.

Deep inside of me I can feel somewhere and somehow going soft… my walls were falling apart… my soul was lifted from a curse of darkness. I couldn't fight the urge of destiny that led me to her… and I was quite happy I couldn't.

And for once in my entire life… I am truly satisfied with what I have… because…

I found what I was looking for…

My life… in the light.


	6. He learned from her

Days and weeks soon passed. The two of them grew closer and closer. Discovering things about the other half and discovering a lot of them. They laugh, they smile, and cuddle up.

As fast as the winds blow, that's how fast his smile learns to grow. He laughs and has fun, like the others under the sun. He's no different now, coz he's one of them who doesn't frown. He smile and chuckle, unlike his past that never cackled.

He runs and flies, among each other's sky. He caresses her skin, like priceless porcelain. He hugs her every moment he can, and never let go that was his plan. He never raised his fan, or take out his gun. Never took advantage, even if he can. 

His mind learned to speak, as his heart learned to think. His hands knew how to touch, and she makes it fair with every clutch. His ears learned to listen, as his eyes learned to witness. His heart moved with the passing wind, as his catches up with her rhythm.

+---+

She taught him how to curve his lips, and wave like her hips. She made him laugh, and learn to be a clown. She made him learn to be like the other's, though she knew he'll never fit in the color. Soon, his copied her smile, and his chuckle learn to linger through nonsense lines.

Like her, now he knew of how to fly, through the rainbow colored sky. He learned from her the smoothest caress, and he didn't care less. She giggled as his hands wrap around, like snake that couldn't stay on ground. She threw his collection of fans, and took away his gun. Even though she commands he didn't enraged, and never did once took advantage.

Her heart that is soft and warm, was even softer and warmer than fire. Her laughs echoed through his mind, and never did he lie. Her talks of inspiration to him, made him learn to listen. Her gentle and fast actions, made his eyes learn to observe every second.

She cuddles to his warm smooth body, as she hums a lullaby that made him satisfied.

Her heart moved with the passing wind, as hers catches up with his rhythm.

To be continued on the sequel 'Against the Wind'…

I hope you'll read the sequel too.

Thank to my reviewers and my four mailers.

Like it?

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Just a Poem

"Speak: Look"

Speak to me so I could understand…

The language you speak that you spoke with a glance.

Look to my eyes for I want to see you,

Not for your external but inside and thorough…

Speak to my heart, thus you will see yourself.

For you will see what this idiotic heart felt.

Look at me, for I want to see my reflections in your eyes…

Like I'm the only one for you to see with stares cold as ice.

Speak to my mind and it will answer back,

Momentarily words which you always have lacked…

Look through my undivined soul of light and darkness…

I will forever belong to you and only you, no more no less.


End file.
